Ten thousand voices
by 78294
Summary: Matthew remembers nothing before his 7th birthday, and the memories surrounding it are jumbled, not quite there, but there's one thing he does know. It's why his brother lost his voice, but... did he really want to know? or was he perfectly fine being ignorant of his past? PRUCAN, RATING MAY GO UP
1. Voices in my head

**A/N:** **Wow, I haven't written a fanfiction and actually posted it up in _ages!_ It's my first attempt at PruCan, and I'm not sure whether to pair up Al or not. Ah well, I hope you enjoy it!**

**OOH OOH, nearly forgot the disclaimer.**

**HETALIA OR THE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. OR I WOULD BE A JAPANESE GUY. I AM NOT JAPANESE. OR A GUY. :D **

**But seriously, I do not own Hetalia. I wish I could own America though. And Italy. And Norway. ;) Someone_ really_ needs to make those_ Hetalia units real... _**

* * *

Matthew Williams was an extremely shy person, especially in awkward or new situations. It was also extremely hard to befriend him - not because he didn't want to make friends, but because people normally wouldn't have the patience to bring him out of his shell. Therefore, his only friend was Gilbert Beilschmidt, a German boy who he met some time before he forgot everything.

Something happened when he was 6 - he knew that much. He knew it was why Alfred couldn't speak, and why Gilbert always got fidgity when he asked them both. That much, he knew, but what happened? He barely even wanted to know. All he remembered was his 7th Birthday, when he was showered with presents along with Alfred for the entire month, by their aunt Amelia Jones. The memories in the weeks before his 7th birthday were jumbled, not quite there, as if they were missing. And somewhere in those memories is the reason his brother lost his voice.

Matthew was jolted out of his sleep by something heavy being dropped onto his stomach. That something being Alfred, who then started frantically pointing at the clock.. Lazily, Matthew gazed over to the clock which said 10:30 am. He had about half an hour to make breakfast for him an Alfred, have a shower, brush his teeth, put his uniform on and then make sure Alfred was ready for his speech therapist who was coming at 1:30. Most likely, Alfred would refuse to open the door for her or, if he did let her in, he'd refuse to even try to talk.

"I'm going to be late for work! Ah, hell... Thanks for waking me up Al. I'll make breakfast in a few minutes – I'm not having you eating cold pizza four days in a row." Alfred merely pouted and folded his arms. "No, Alfred, Puppy dog eyes haven't worked on me since we were 10," There was a silent sigh before Alfred followed Matthew out of the bedroom and downstairs to the kitchen.

Alfred hadn't made a single sound since he was 6, and for the life of him Matthew couldn't remember why. He could easily remember Al's high-pitched American accent, which would go even higher when he was ready to go into a tantrum. How he would always whine and blow a raspberry at whoever made him mad, and when he had a nightmare he would crawl into Matthews bed and bury his face in the quilt cover, until he started to quietly snore. Matthew loved his brothers voice. That much he knew.

Now, even though they had just turned 20, Alfred would still occasionally crawl in beside Matthew, though this was becoming rare.

"_Are they ready yet?" _Alfred had scribbled on a piece of paper and shoved in front of Matthews face eagerly. His messy handwriting was only just legible in his excitement. Matthew scowled and pushed the note away, concentrating on his pancakes ith a serious expression.

"No! I've only just finished the first one!" Matthew exclaimed, pushing Alfred's hand away so he could concentrate on making pancakes. He didn't make as many as he usually would – in fact most of them were for Alfred. He saved the rest for snacks at work and ate one at the table as an actual breakfast, before rushing off to finish getting ready.

Around 20 minutes later, Alfred was standing at the door and waving goodbye to his brother, who had rushed out of the door.

"Remember, Al, No fast food! Don't ruin anything either!" Matthew called, "Oh, and don't forget your speech therapist is coming at 1:30!" He looked back briefly to see Alfred give a sour look –One that wasn't meant for him - one that didn't suit him at all, before running as fast as possible to the bus stop. He glanced at his watch and sighed with relief. He wasn't going to miss the bus! ...unless it was early.

When he finally got to work, he realised he was an hour and a half early. The clock in his room must have been set wrong, or he read the time wrong. He worked part time on a Monday, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday at a small Italian place called 'Buono, Buono!' as a waiter. The two head chefs were nice – twins, like he and Alfred, named Feliciano and Lovino Vargas. It was a pretty small world, actually, since Feliciano happened to be friends with Gilbert's brother, Ludwig.

"Early again, Matthew?" Matthew turned to find himself face to face with Lovino, one of the head chefs. Lovino was known as the grumpy one, but he's fairly nice if you catch him in a good mood.

"Ah, y-yes, I thought I was going to be late so I ran for the bus... – I must've read the time wrong, or something..." He chuckled – more of a nervous chuckle than anything else, really.

"Well... W-would you like some tea?... I-I'm feeling generous today!" Lovino suddenly looked away and his face went a light shade of red... He wasn't used to being friendly with people apparently, even his co-workers.

"Mattie! I just made some pasta, I hope-" He was cut off by his elder twin.

"Feli, act more professionally when you're in the kitchen!" Lovino scowled at his brother angrily.

"V-veh, sorry Lovi! Should I have said Matthew instead?" Lovino rolled his eyes at his brother's idiocy.

"Idiot, of course you can call him Mattie! You shouldn't be holding your arms out for a hug in the kitchen though, that's for sure!" The older twin scolded, before he stormed off to make the tea.

"Ve, Sorry Mattie!"

"No p-problem" Matthew said, smiling politely. He'd always had a slight stutter when it came to people he didn't fully know, but at least it was good for something – all the restaurant customers found him cute so they would always stay that little bit longer, and most definitely come back again.

His next job for the day was much less interesting. He worked as a cleaner in a small English cafe for about a quarter of the money he got from 'Buono, Buono'. He wasn't even sure how the cafe hadn't gotten shut down due to health issues by now. There weren't any rats or anything, just... The smell.

The chef couldn't cook to save his life. And guess who has to clean up everything after a customer takes a bite.

The job he takes on Friday and Saturday nights, though, had to be the most interesting of all. He worked at a bar as entertainment, where he'd sing his own songs. He'd get a few compliments, but most people were too drunk to notice he was even singing. At least he could sing – he loved singing. He would sing whenever he got the chance, be it at the bar every Friday and Saturday or singing in the shower.

Once Matthew had finished his job at the restaurant, he decided to go home for a few hours and see how Alfred's speech therapy had got on. If it had at all.

"Al? I'm home!" He called as he opened the door, expecting Alfred to come running out of the living room and greet him with an energetic hug and a big grin, but nothing moved. He couldn't even hear Alfred's footsteps – it was silent. "Alfred?" Matthew sighed, before setting his keys down on the table and going to look for him.

Usually, whenever Al decided to hide, it was either from the speech therapist or he'd fallen asleep and had a nightmare – it usually wasn't the latter any more.

"Al, she's not here!" He called, hoping for him to come out, but it was no use. _Maybe he's with Gil_ he thought, getting out his cheap phone and sending a quick text to Gilbert, asking if he knew where Alfred was.

He listened for anything – a creak of the bed or footsteps, but there was nothing. He jumped slightly at the vibration in his pocket from Gilbert's reply, which really didn't help one bit.

Matthew finally found him curled up under a table with his bedsheets over him.

"Al? What happened?" He asked, but the look in his eyes told him he had, in fact, had a nightmare. He had to admit, Alfred could be such a kid at times. Despite his size, Alfred crawled over to his brother and curled up in his lap.

"It was just a nightmare, Al, It wasn't real" Matthew said, trying to comfort him – this only appeared to make it worse. He'd begun shaking, silent tears poured out of his eyes and onto Matthews shoulder.

_Gil _he typed into his phone, _Al's had another nightmare, could you come over and help?_

_Sure, I'll be there in a few_ was the reply. Usually, he didn't need much help, but he couldn't skip work, he needed the money to pay his bills and for the speech therapist to come.

Alfred was still curled up and crying on Matthews lap by the time Gilbert got there – in fact it had got even worse. Alfred now had his arms wrapped tightly around his brother for dear life,

"Hey Birdie!" Gilbert said as he burst into the kitchen, making Al look up from Matthew's shoulder for a few seconds, before he burst into tears again.

Alfred was 20, like him, but he still had the mind of a 9 or 10 year old.

"Hey Gil, Sorry to bother you like this, but I know you're good with this type of thing, and I have to go to work again in a few hours-" Al immediately looked up at him with wide eyes.

_No! Please don't go... _Alfred signed desperately – even though he was still learning sign language, he could use it to some extent, he just preferred a pen and paper.

"Alfred, I have to go to work or we won't get any money – he might even fire me from the job!"

_Then don't work there... _he seemed to be having trouble finding the right word, before he just gave up and left the sentence as it was. Matthew sighed.

"Al, Gil's going to be here while I go to work." Alfred's face immediately relaxed.

Al had never liked to be on his own, even before...

_"Mattie~!" Alfred had ran from his room and into Matthew's, waking him up._

_"Al,...it?" Matthew asked, stifling a yawn, "... was...asleep"_

_"Exactly! ...with me!" Alfred said, grinning._

_"You're...asleep. And ...voice ...! What if ...wakes...? You know they...being woken..."_

_Alfred had begun to pout, folding his arms tightly. "I'm going... then. Your bed is...than..."_

_"Al, our...the same" Matthew started, but Al had already got into his bed and was half asleep. "If...-mare, just..."_

_"I never..., ever!" Alfred said, he then fell asleep. It was so strange - everything was choppy and distant. Almost as if something wasn't quite there... And he couldn't, for the life of him, remember what..._

_"Mattie~"_

"Mattie!"

"Oi, Mattie, You there?" The sound of Gilbert's voice caused him to open his eyes to a hand being waved in front of his face. "Back to earth yet? You just zoned out a bit there, Birdie!"

"I... I don't..."

"Birdie?"

**"I DON'T REMEMBER, OKAY?!"**

...

...

...

_Where had THAT come from?_

~. .:.~PruCan~. .:.~

_"My name's Gilbert, what's your name?"_

_"M-Matthew... but people call me Mattie,"_

_"Well, I'm going to call you Birdie!" Gilbert declared, "You have a bird on your T-shirt, and you remind me of my baby bird!"_

_"You have a pet bird?"_

_"Yup!" He put his hands on his hips, "My Grandparents own a farm and they gave me a chicken egg to look after, and the awesome me made it hatch!"_

_"Wow!" Matthew said, astonished, "What's it's name?"_

_"Gilbird! I thought of it myself!" Gilbert said, his head high in the air with pride. "How old are you?"_

_"I-I'm 3 and a half, but me and my twin brother started school early because "_

_"Wahaha! I'm 6 and three quarters, 3 years and a bit older than you!"_

_"I can't wait until I'M 6..."_

_"On my 6th birthday, my present was being told to be a good older brother to my little bro... he's a year older than you - and a pain in the bottom!"_

_"Gilbert!" Matthew gasped, "You can't say that, it's really rude!" Matthew earned a loud laugh from Gilbert._

_"I know even ruder-er words than that! Because i'm that awesome!" He pointed to himself, head held high._

_"R-really?" Mattie said, curious. "C-could you teach me?"_

_"Haha! I can teach you anything, Birdie!"_

Crimson eyes opened to a plain white ceiling. Gilbert yawned and turned over in his bed, before lazily throwing his sheets off of him and standing up. He looked at the clock and yawned. His brother had probably gone out on a date with Feli, his brother's new boyfriend.

'I can't wait until i'm 6!' he'd said. _Oh_, the irony. He laughed - a bitter, empty laugh that was filled with hatred. He shook his head in disgust, before running a hand through his silvery-white coloured hair.

Gil stood up and stretched, yawning again. He was alone in the house - maybe his brother really had gone on a date with feli! He smiled, his little brother finally growing up! Chuckling slightly to himself, he went downstairs to the kitchen and started to make himself breakfast, which was just a simple cereal with sugar sprinkled ontop. He also gave some food to Gilbird (Well, Gilbird the 20th, but still).

He felt bad for Matthew - but Alfred even moreso. He remembered everything, but couldn't bring himself to write it down on paper. He didn't know enough sign language, either.

Being a doctor himself, Gilbert wanted nothing more to go and actually help them both, but Alfred didn't want any help. Matthew rarely started wondering what happened, so all Mattie did was look after Alfred...

He felt sorry for Matthew too, though. Both Gilbert and Alfred had kept it from him, for fourteen years - woudn't it be worse if he figured it out now? especially now he was trying to make his debut as a singer and actor. So, if they had both kept the secret from him about what happened.

And they had both, technically lied to him for as long as he remembered, then when he figured it out, wouldn't it...

_Make him worse?_

* * *

**A/N I hope you liked it! I certainly enjoyed writing it. It's actually pretty hard to write mute America 'cause of how much he talks, It's also pretty hard to keep him in character considering the background in this AU.**

**So anyway, Please review and tell me what you think! Also, Flames will be fed to Mother Russia, but CONSTRUCTIVE CRIT is WELCOME, so please tell me what I an improve on! :)**

**Next chapter will be.. Well, i dunno, since i lost all the plot i had written down xD; (teaches me to not save things -_-)**


	2. Forgotten voices

**PLEASE READ MY A/Ns, 'CAUSE I MIGHT PUT QUESTIONS/POLLS OR COMPETITIONS AT THE END :)**

**Thanks for the favs and follows, guys! :)**

**BY THE WAY GUYS: In this chapter there will be implied pairings, but there wont be suggestions of anything except one person's love for another. There may also be implied pairings, but I want you to either skip that part if you don't like the pairing, since i couldn't fit it in the summary. Or, just read right through the past pairing bit if it doesn't bother you.**

**You're welcome to suggest more, and please review your answers, as well as constructive crit to my fic! :3. haha that rhymed... Constructive crit to my fic... haha... small things amuse small minds, I guess?**

**OH and here are the ages: Al + Mattie - 20.  
Ivan - 24  
Arthur - 22  
Gilbert - 23  
Thats all at the moment :) There will be other characters introduced, I just haven't gotten around to working out the ages yet XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. or do i :O Dun dun DUNNNN,**

**No really, I don't own any of the characters - they belong to Hidekaz Himaruya, the awesomest man in the world.**

* * *

Alfred hadn't always been a mute. In fact, he used to talk a lot, back when they were kids. He, Mattie and Gilbert, best friends for three years until it happened. Well, he couldn't exactly say it happened in one short event - there were lots of things that led up to it. His father was a drunk, for one. Married a prostitute who only wanted his father's money. He wouldn't be surprised if they did drugs or some other illegal shit like that. Of course, he barely remembered the little details that hardly mattered. Only the big details... the ones that were 'right in the face' big, if that made any sense.

Sometimes, he'd sit in his room and wonder, why Mattie was the one who got to forget, why not him? But then he'd remember that it was selfish to think that, and be glad that his brother could live in oblivion. If only he hadn't lost his voice, maybe they could live a somewhat normal life, without him dragging them both down. He'd think, and then remember what he and Mattie promised when they were four. They were gonna get rich and famous by singing together in a band - but Mattie had forgotten that. He was going to make his huge début without him, and he couldn't exactly sing now that his voice was gone anyway. Mattie was always the better singer though.

He'd then go on to remember at school, when his brother joined the choir. He'd be there, listening outside the door. It was the only place where Matthew was louder than everybody else. He went to every performance, because he was a good brother, but he hated it. He wanted to be up there too, he wanted the experience to be shared with him. but everyone else would laugh. _'How can you sing with no voice?' 'Come back when you're old enough to talk' 'What you gonna do, sing with your hands?'_

It didn't exacty bother him, it just made him jealous of his brother, how he got to keep his amazing voice. The talent show that was held every year, Mattie won each time. he was known around the school for his singing - even the teachers had asked if he'd considered making it a career.

In acting too, he was normally the lead - if not the co lead. His brother was really amazing, but... he couldn't help but feel jealous. '_You have to project your _voice, _how are you gonna do that?'_

He was bullied because he had no voice. The voice that those people took from him when he was 6. Sometimes, he'd listen to Mattie sing in the shower, and wonder why his brother had to mock him, tell him every single freaking day that he couldn't talk, couldn't sing. But then he knew it wasn't on purpose, for all Mattie knows is that 14 years ago, something took his voice and Matties memory. That was all he ever needed to know.

~. .:.~PruCan~. .:.~

Matthew yawned, ripping off his waiters apron and waving goodbye to the two twin chefs, before stepping outside in the bright sun. The warm light tickled his skin, making him smile. Sunny weather always put him in a good mood. He looked at his watch and blinked, yawning again. He had a few hours to kill before his next job at the bar, so he found a small bench in a nearby park and sat down, staring into the sky.

_'No!'_

His eyes snapped open... he must've dozed off...

_'Stop it!'_

He rubbed his eyes and looked at his watch. Strange... it had only been a few minutes. Shrugging it off, he stood up and decided to go for a walk. After all, fresh air was good for the lungs.

After walking around the park for about half an hour, he decided to go home and see how Al was doing.

"Hey, Mattie!" Matthew turned around. It was Gilbert.

"Oh, Gil! What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Just going for a walk. What about you, Birdie?" Matthew flushed at the nickname.

"Well, I was just going to see Al..."

"Oh, Alfred's not in! I passed him a few roads back, he said- well, he wrote he was going for a walk too." Gilbert grinned, "Though, i hope he's not going to get into any trouble, like last time"

The last time Alfred went out on his own, he'd had a panic attack in the middle of the street and was taken to hospital for the rest of the day. That was _not _something he would like to relive.

~. .:.~PruCan~. .:.~

Bored, Alfred had decided to go for a walk - something he rarely did without his brother or Gilbert. But there he was, strolling around the shops. He saw 'Bouno, Bouno' - The restaurant his brother worked at. Alfred was proud of his brother. Even though when they were in school, there were times when he wanted to hire an assassin or something, he was glad that at least his brother could carry out that promise they'd made.

He looked up at the sky, which was starting to get dark. The warm air making him smile, he yawned and stretched.

Alfred enjoyed going on long walks - though he didn't usually have the courage to step outside the house alone, he found that he could clear his head of all worries.

'Hey, Look at that guy'

Alfred blinked, turning his head slightly. Were they talking about him?

'Oh, he's the one who can't speak' The three guys laughed. Alfred clenched his fist angrily, wanting to turn and walk away, but he was frozen to the spot.

'I bet he can talk'

'Let's make him talk!'

_Crap_ he thought. They were advancing on him. He couldn't run away - that would be unheroic. But he couldn't stand and fight either, he knew nothing about fighting and would most likely end up getting even more beaten up.

'Oi, blondie! That's your name, right?' An extremely large guy with short brown hair and a lot of piercings sneered. Alfred shook his head.

'Don't be so rude, answer me! You know, by speaking! Or havent you learned how too yet?' The other two laughed. All he could do was flinch as the lots-of-piercings guy landed a punch on his nose, knocking Alfred back a few steps. He glared at the three guys, who only laughed harder.

'Give me your phone, and maybe i'll let you go!' The guy held his hand out. Not that Alfred was scared - he just didn't particularly want to get punched again, so he reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone, giving it to the guy. Oddly, he just laughed. It was then Alfred knew that he was going to get beaten up anyway. He backed away, before tripping up over his feet.

'Aw, can't walk either? What a shame.' This time, the brown haired guy walked over to him, placing his foot on Alfred's neck. 'Maybe this'll help you talk!' The foot was pushed against Alfred's neck, he could barely breathe. Another one of the thugs grabbed him by the hair and threw him back down. With each punch to his face and stomache, Alfred began to feel sick.

"Why don't you try picking on someone your own size?" Alfred looked up, opening his eyes which he had squeezed shut. There was a rather creepy looking man who had light blonde, almost silvery hair. He wore a thick scarf around his neck and a long, brown coat.

'And what are you gonna do?' the leader sneered. Almost as quick as lightning, the guy was on the floor and the scarf-man was on top of him, holding a knife to his neck.

"Maybe i'll cut your voice box out. Or i could pour rat poison in your mouth. Or maybe i'll gouge out your eyes and force you to eat them. Which would you prefer?"

'I-I think i'll be leaving now...' somehow the thug managed to run off, his two friends following with great speed. He obviously must've looked pretty scared too, considering the mans reply.

"Don't worry, it was a fake knife. I am Ivan Braginski, but you will call me Ivan, da?" Ivan smiled and held out a hand for Alfred to grab onto.

_I'm Alfred _he managed to sign, hopefully Ivan would know sign language...

"Alfred? That is a nice name. Would you like a lift home?" Alfred nodded, and pressed two fingers to his lips, signing 'Thank you' "You are welcome, Alfred." Ivan said, smiling.

"My older sister was deaf, so I learned sign language to talk to her." ivan said.

_Was? _

"She died in a hit-and-run accident when she was 10."

_Oh..._

"But it's all over now!, Da? Anyway, she's what drove me to become someone that works with children with disabilities... Oh! I will buy you a new phone too, da? They took your old one."

Alfred shook his head. He could barely afford the one he had last time, he certainly couldn't afford to owe someone he'd never met money.

~. .:.~PruCan~. .:.~

Arthur Kirkland was just a normal guy, with big eyebrows. Sadly, he had been trying very hard _not _to be an average guy for quite a few years now. He was a talent agent - a failing one at that, and he didn't want to admit it. And so, decided to go and drink away all his woes in a bar, in which his crush (Who unlike him wasn't gay... probably) was the bartender. It was extremely annoying being gay, since there were rarely any nice gay guys around that weren't taken.

It was Friday mid afternoon, and Arthur intended to drink it all away until the early hours of the next day. He'd always wanted to be something to do with fame, but he was apparently not fit for singing or acting (It's the eyebrows, must be.) so he decided to become a talent agent! But with no luck for 3 years, he decided he wasn't going to find anyone worth it. Sighing, he sat down at the bar and waited for the bartender to serve him his usual. A nice, cold brandy should do the trick. It finally came, and he downed his glasses within seconds.

Most days, he'd wish he'd taken up a different dream - like singing or cooking, but he was too self concious to sing in public... even if he wouldn't admit it. That was why he'd settled on being a talent agent. And boy was it hard to find talent in England. Anyone who was actually good was already taken, and the others that thought they were amazing even when they sound can't sing at all have no need for a lowly agent like him.

_"Next up, two sisters, Tate-"_

_"It's Cait, you idiot" _

_"Yes, Sorry. Cait and Steph-"_

_"SOPH!"_

_"Yeah, yeah, Cait and Soph!"_

A few people applauded at the duet, but nobody really paid any attention. Except Arthur - he stared at the stage, longing for some kind of talent to jump up and hit him on the head-

"A-Ah!" Arthur turned, just as a young looking male tripped over a chair that had fallen over. The glass of water that was in the male's hand flew a few meters before hitting him in the face.

"I-I'm sorry!" The boy gasped as he stood from the ground, fixing his glasses that had gone lopsided in the fall. "I-I... I, uh, I d-didn't m-mean..."

"It's okay, lad, there's not very good lighting in here and the chair might have been hard to see!" Arthur reassured the boy, noticing he was getting flustered and red.

"N-No, I mean, Yes, I m-mean, T-thank you, a-are you okay, s-sir?"

"Yes, yes. I'm Arthur, by the way. What's your name lad?"

"M-Matthew... I-I'm very sorry, I..-" Matthew didn't look at him, though Arthur decided that he liked Matthews eyes. They were violet. In fact, Matthew almost looked like a movie star, with shoulder length blond locks and big eyes, long eyelashes that made him almost look like a girl. His skin appeared smooth and pale, and he had a slightly pointy chin, as if his face had been sculpted with stone. If only he could sing or act as well...

"Stop saying sorry, I already said it was fine!" Arthur chuckled.

"Sorry- I mean, Sorry- I mean, Okay..." Matthew had started to calm down a little, but his cheeks were still very pink. "A-ah, sorry, I have to g-go..." Matthew said as he glanced at the time, before running off further inside the bar.

_Next up is a regular person here, Matthew Williams, singing Silence. Again. _Arthur choked on his drink. Matthew as in the Matthew that had just hit him in the face? How ironic...

So, pushing his alcohol to the side (for once), he listened intently on the voice.

_"U-uh, H-hello... I-I'll be singing my o-own song, S-silence..."_

It was definitely Matthew. Oh, if only Arthur had come here before, he would've found this voice ages ago!

_...Stuck in silence with no way out,  
And nobody understands-  
But I'm still here, I'm still here..._

It was strange. However much alcohol Arthur had consumed previously had disappeared - he felt sober as he listened to Matthews voice, which sounded like an angel. He was sure, that this man was the talent he'd been searching for! Now if only he agreed..

_NEXT TIME ON TEN THOUSAND VOICES -_

_"I'm Arthur Kirkland, by the way. I'm a talent agent,"_

_"Alfred, guess what! I was noticed!"_

'What's this? Something's actually addressed to me for once... Oh! It's a-'

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed chapter two of Ten Thousand voices! And, By the way, The song 'Silence' was written by me, specifically for this fanfiction :)**

**And yes, that's how you say thank you in sign language :)**

**I hope you liked this chapter! It's a bit late xD;**

**Cait and Soph are my and my friends OCs. They're only really there as reccuring characters that don't have much to say or do. They do have personalities and stuff, but since they won't be shown much, they might seem like mary sues - I can guarantee that they are not mary sues. :) Also, they have pretty comedic roles, so mostly they'll just be there, in the background, making you laugh during the depressing parts of the story. Because yes, I am bad at comedy. I would love any help with writing comedy.**

**Anyway, i'm going to start doing challenges at the end of each chapter! Just for a bit of fun :D Btw, you don't have to do both of them if you don't want too ;) you don't have to do any, actually, but it'd be nice to see your opinions.**

**Challenge:**

**1) Imagine you are a mute, in Alfreds position. Then, imagine you're in Matthews position. I then want you to tell me which YOU feel would be the worst situation. If you think someone else has a worse situation (Gilbert or Arthur etc) then you can say one of those. Then, please explain why that situation is worse.**

**Personally, if I were in both those situations, I'd really hate to be felt sorry for, but i guess being me i would feel sorry for myself and look for sympathy. I''d be really angry if there was something everyone else around me remembered and weren't telling me.**

**2) I want you to tell me what you think happened when Alfred and Mattie were 6 years old and/or around that time, and what lead up to it. **

**First person to guess right gets a oneshot, pairing of choice, but i will NOT write:  
MPREG - No, just, no.  
Nyotalia - Again, just no.  
Incest pairings - I mean, really?! No way.  
UsUk unless it's not romantic,  
PruHun because i really do not like that pairing, or  
anything to do with Belarus because i'm really bad at writing the character. Also, she isn't exactly my favourite character... But yes, when finally the truth of what happened comes out, the winner will be announced and I will PM them to tell them they've won. :) **


End file.
